Yachiru's Dilemma
by hiyoribleachepic
Summary: Yachiru somehow comes up with the discovery that Rukia is "dead". And she decides to throw a funeral for her. But things get complicated when the 11 Division vice-captain also discovers that the 8th division and Byakuya.. Are working under Aizen!. Or so she claims. Things get even more chaotic when the SWA invade Heuco Mundo to. Stop the so called "madness".
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Kusajishi Yachiru, vice-captain of the Eleventh Division happily skipped through Kuchiki Byakuya's Manor. That was until she came upon a room that she had never seen before."Oohh I wonder what's in this room? She suddenly came to a conclusion "WAH! Maybe Byakushi is hiding candy in there! She opened the two large sliding doors and..."Mou...it's just an empty boring room just like Byakun!" Yachiru she looked around to see something interesting, that's when the Little Pink Wonder spotted a shrine. "Nani?...Wakata! Byakushi must have hid the candy in that box thing!"

Yachiru quickly shunpo'd over to the 'box thing' to get a better look at it, though meanwhile someone else was having a bad feeling. Kuchiki Byakuya, Taicho of the Sixth Division was currently sipping his afternoon green tea with a Seaweed Ambassador cookie. While Byakuya indeed enjoys his tea usually, but today he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. 'Why do I get a feeling that there is going to be trouble at any minute now?' Thought Byakuya in his monotone inner voice. With a sigh the Kuchiki Heir left for his office to start on the mountain of paperwork.

"Oooooh... it's a shrine, but for who?" Wondered Yachiru. Currently Yachiru was examining the bottom of the shrine; so she didn't see the picture...just yet. But when she did look up, the pink-haired fukotaicho was extremely shocked at who's picture was placed in the middle of the shrine...

**That was my first Fanfiction EVER! Chapter two will be up shortly please review and give me feedback so I can improve. THANKS! And if you have any ideas please tell me I'm open to suggestions, so feel free to tell me any ideas you got.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... Though I wish I did. Chapter one was short so this is longer hopefully.**

**Started off from where we left off...**

"R-R-Ru-Ru-chan... Is ... **DEAD!?**" Shouted a very shocked Yachiru "RU-CHAN CAN NOT BE DEAD!" By now Yachiru was very angry, so angry that her reiatsu flared soo hard that even Yammamoto sweat-dropped."*sigh*...I guess Ru-chan really IS dead, but who will support the Chappy merchandise now that Ru-chan is gone?"..."WAKATA!" Exclaimed a suddenly hyper Yachiru." I'll throw Ru-chan a FUNERAL!" " Kay now to start planning things! Byakushi must me very depressed about Ru-chan's death, so maybe that's why he hasn't had a funeral for her yet!" Little did Yachiru know that the picture on the shrine was NOT Rukia but her sister Hisana, but it's Yachiru since when does she question. Immediately Yachiru rushed out of Rukia's 'shrine' and opened one of the many secret doors she had asked Nemu to install.

At the other end was a storage room for the Shinigami Women's Association. Looking inside the storage room, Yachiru was trying to find the stack of decorations she had hid. "Over there!" She shunpo'd over to a pink box and lifted the lid off. " Yosh! Mission throw a funeral begins!" While Yachiru was preparing everything, Byakuya still couldn't shake the feeling that there was defiantly something going on in his manor. With a sigh Byakuya began his desperate search.

Abarai Renji was the fukotaicho of the Sixth Division and was currently heading towards Kuchiki-taicho's office, to give him the reports Renji wrote. Soon he came upon the door that led inside Byakuya office; as he stepped inside his Taicho's office only to see him not there.

"Ehhh?! Kuchiki-taicho is a always in his office at this time, wonder where he is" As Renji walked down the left hallway, he heard something. It was coming from the room at the end of the hallway and oddly enough it had a sign that said " **DO NOT ENTER** **SWA AT WORK** "... " Really?..." Renji questioned. The Pineapple head soon sped off towards the door thinking that if he kicks those girls out, Byakuya just might start appreciating him a bit more. Renji quickly skidded to a halt in front of the two large sliding doors. Yup the sounds were more clear now, it sounded like they were moving things around; with a sigh he opened the two large panels.

"Oi! You guys aren't allowed to be in here-" Renji suddenly cut himself of the moment he saw what he saw. " WHAT THE HELL YACHIRU!" The overly shocked red head started spluttering out. Yachiru, who hadn't noticed Renji bursting peered over the stack of boxes she was carrying. "Nani...?... Ah it's Akapine!"Exclaimed an totally oblivious Yachiru. A vein suddenly popped on Renji's head the moment he heard that nickname "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Sadly his outburst caused no effect on Yachiru, instead she only smiled wider. Though Yachiru still had to plan out things for Ru-chan's funeral, she somehow had to get Akapine out of here. It's a good Nemu had given her an effect modifier thing, Yachiru really didn't really know the name of the effect 'modifier' she just called it that because she paid no attention to poor Nemu explaining the thing to her either that or the author is too lazy to come up with a creative name.

When Renji started looking around the room to make sure she hadn't crashed the place. Yachiru slowly pulled out the effect modifier from behind her fukotaicho arm-band and switched the gears on it to 'smoke cloud'. Then she pressed the little button on the modifier and with a "PWOP!" a Chappy- The -Bunny smiley head popped out. Just right after the Chappy head a pink smoke cloud encircled the whole room. Poor Renji turned around at the wrong time...

Almost immediately the smoke drowned Renji and his cries began to get muffled up. Meanwhile Yachiru managed to escape successfully and ditched a cussing Renji. " Hehehe, that was too easy!" Stated a proud Yachiru, with one last glance back at the smoke-cloud she disappeared.

**KAY Chapter two DONE! Hopefully its longer. :3**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unsuspected Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Byakuya quickly walked through the left hallway. Though one would probably not notice this, but the Taicho's steps weren't the cool and relaxed ones that he usually took. Instead they were rushed and very very angry sounding. Now i'm not sure if that makes much sense but lets just deal with it.

The reason why Byakuya sounded soo pissed off was obviously because there was someone in HIS manor. And he had a good guess on who it was, but he wasn't ready to jump to conclusions. Just yet. Another reasons is because, he was hoping that whoever had broken in, that they would cause the chaos and havoc on any other part of his household. But no, they just had to come to this certain part.

He made another speedy turn to the right, and moved towards the room with floral? designs all over the rooms walls including the Japanese sliding doors. **(A/N: Sorry I don't remember the clear design).** At first Byakuya tried calming himself down. But that didn't work so he was like _'screw it'_ and dived, well not really dived but still went in the room.

Byakuya's eyes scanned the half smoke filled room, because at this point half of the smoke was gone but it was still visible. While he was scanning the shrine room of his beloved late wife; his eyes abruptly stopped at a certain someones shadowed figure.

" Renji... What happened here?" Asked Byakuya as calmly as he could, but you could still hear the trembling in his voice.

Poor Renji got caught in something that wasn't even his fault. All he wanted to do was be more appreciated, but nooooo. What did he get instead? He got humiliated by a pint sized brat that held the title 'fukotaicho' and in Renji's opinion and possibly many others she didn't even deserve that title! He also might get ripped to shreds if he didn't answer. But he couldn't really process anything in his brain at the moment.

" Abarai Renji... I will ask you again what happened here?!"This time you could clearly tell that he was pissed off. Badly. By this point Byakuya's hand loomed dangerously over Senbonzakura. He was positive that Renji had no more to say when...

"K-Kuchiki-Taicho! I-I can explain! It wasn't me! I swear, it was Yachiru! S-she was in here carrying boxes when I came in. Then she used something to cover the whole room in smoke so she could get out, after that I lost her."

"..." Is what Byakuya said.

Renji just stared at his captains more emotion less expression. " Umm, Taicho?"

"..." Still nothing.

" Taicho, are you alright?" asked Renji more scared then worried now.

Without saying anything Byakuya disappeared.

" Whats up with him?" Questioned Renji.

* * *

Yachiru happily jumped from roof to roof, towards the 8th Division Barracks. She couldn't wait to tell Nanao her amazing plan.

She sped off, eager to tell the Vice-President of The Shinigami Woman's Association; but stopped when she saw someone walking below.

Curious to know who it was, Yachiru shunpo'd below. " Eh? Where did they go?!" As Yachiru searched frantically, someone approached her.

The figure tapped her shoulder, which made Kusajishi turn around and look at the person.

" OO! Its Soi-Soi!" Exclaimed a once again hyped fukotaicho.

" Kusajishi-fukotaicho, I saw you looking around so I decided to ask you if your looking for someone."

" Thats right! I was jumping off roofs towards the 8th Barracks when I saw someone walking below, was it you Soi-Soi?"

Soifon looked down at the little girl and voiced her thoughts. " I'm afraid not, I just arrived her to tell Ise-fukotaicho about today's SWA funds." "But you know the figure you saw could have been anyone no use getting worked up about it." Assured Soifon.

Yachiru pondered on what the 2nd Division taicho said. And then she finally decided to reply to Soifon.

" Hmmm, I guess so, buut I can't just shake the feeling that it was someone that I just HAD to know."

Soifon looked at her, puzzled by what Yachiru had just told her.

" Never mind, lets go see Nana-Nana together!"

At that they both disappeared towards the 8th Division Barracks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Byakuya wasn't having the best of luck searching for a certain fukotaicho.

Just a while ago Byakuya felt her reiatsu, but it disappeared along with a Captain level reiatsu. So he lost track of which way they went.

So he head off to one place that might be a good start. The 8th Division.

* * *

Ise Nanao, fukotaicho of the 8th Division was currently doing her share of the paperwork.

Though she was almost finished her share, she still had her lazy Captains paperwork do to.

" Nanao-chan, are you finished yet?"

The strict fukotaicho sighed deeply, as she knew were this conversation was leading to.

" No Taicho, I'm currently doing _my_ paperwork. " She made sure to empathize on the my.

" Oh, thats fine. When your done can you fill in the other stack of paper work sitting on my desk?"

Nanao was currently resisting the urge to whack him over the head with her large book.

Through gritted teeth she managed to reply rather sarcastically. " Of course I'll do your paperwork,

Kyoraku-taicho!"

" You are soo lovely Nanao-chan" Stated Kyoraku happily, completely oblivious to the deadly sarcasm in Nanao's tone.

Nanao might have said yes on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming.

" _Arrghh! He is so lazy! Why can't he do his work for once?!_" Yep she was screaming soo hard on the inside that she kept on breaking pens.

" _SNAP_!"

"...Shit..."

* * *

Yachiru, and Soifon were currently speed blitzing towards the 8th. In less then a minute later the were at the front of the 8th Division barracks.

Both Shinigami came to a quick halt at the front.

" Lets go in!" Claimed Yachiru, who was bouncing around for no reason.

Without replying, Soifon leaped over the walls and into the 8th Divisions property; with Yachiru hot on her trail.

Once they were inside the barracks, both girls went towards the captains office.

" Oooo! Soi-Soi! I found the office door!"

Soifon sighed. " Kusajishi-fukotaicho... Thats not the door, and in case you ask, the door beside it does NOT lead to the office too, okay?"

Yachiru pouted, and looked stumped, " Moouu, then where IS the office?"

"We have to take a left tur-"

"** * GASP*MAYBE THERE IS NO 8th DIVISION OFFICE! AND WE HAVE BEEN TRICKED ALL ALONG!**"

Soifon looked stunned at what the little fukotaicho had come up with. " Umm, I don't think thats the case we -"

"**DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS SOI-SOI?!**"

Not waiting for a response, Yachiru continued on her um. Master discovery.

" **THIS MEANS THAT EVERYTHING IS CONECTED! RU-CHAN'S DEATH**-"

" Kuchiki died?!" Asked Soifon.

"-** THAT MYSTOURIS FIGURE I SAW. AND AND - * GASP* THIS MUST BE ALL AIZENNEE'S DOING!**"

" Aizennee?! You mean Aizen?"

"**WE MUST WARN ALL OF SEIRETEE AND YAMMI- YAMMI!**"

By now Yachiru was just saying whatever image came to her mind.

"... I regret coming here..."

* * *

Nanao, who was now currently doing her lazy captains paperwork. Had just heard someone shouting.

" Kyoraku-taicho, did you hear that?"

" Hmmm? I didn't hear anything, you must have been imagining it." Said Kyoraku while fixing his straw hat over his face to block out the light.

Nanao wasn't so sure about the imagining part, but she decided to go with it.

" Perhaps your right, it must have been my mind drifting off."

" Nanao- chan you should take a break from all those papers and just relax"

" _SNAP!_" Once again, Nanao broke another pen. That's four so far.

" Yes maybe I should, if it weren't for_ your_ papers!"

" **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**" Said Kyoraku.

Nanao's eye twitched. "** GRRRRRRRAAAAHH!**" No words can describe how pissed she was.

" _SNAP!_"

"... I need to get more pens..."

That was pen number 5.

* * *

Yachiru was pacing in the barracks of the 8th division.

" Kusajishi- fukotaicho, I REALLY think that what you think is irrelevant to Kuchiki's death."

" No, no, no. You just don't understand, a few hours ago. I was frolicking in Byakkun manor, and in one unidentified room, where I thought was a storage room for candy. Turned out to be a... SHRINE! ASHRINE, SOI-SOI!"

" _I gotta get out of here, she's crazy!_" Thought Soifon

* * *

While Yachiru was thinking out...somethings, Byakuya was heading for the office in the 8th. He took a left turn down the right hallway and came towards the room he was looking for.

He knocked on the door three times, and waited. Then he heard the sound of a wooden chair move and...snoring.

" _Kyoraku-taicho is a sleep. Thats no surprise_" Voiced Byakuya in his thoughts.

Soon, someone got the door. It was none other then Nanao.

" Ahh, Kuchiki-taicho, good afternoon."

" Hai, good afternoon Ise-fukotaicho."

" What brings you here Kuchiki- taicho?"

Nanao silently waited for a reply while she adjusted her glasses.

" I have come here to ask you if you have seen Kusajishi- fukotaicho."

Byakuya was silently hoping the answer would be a yes.

" Kusajishi-fukotaicho? Why wou-"

Nanao was imminently cut off when a big explosion was heard.

Both Shinigami were shocked by this, so they quickly made their way towards the area the explosion happened.

When they turned and took a right, Byakuya noticed pink. Pink hair. He briskly put a hand in front of Nanao, in order to stop her from taking another step.

Nanao noticed that the 6th Division captain had stopped she slowly lifted her head to see what was wrong.

" Kuchiki-taicho, wha-"

Nanao saw what Byakuya saw and she wasn't liking the look of it.

About five meters from where they were standing were debris, lots and lots of debris. Of Nanao's Divisions barracks and more out in the garden.

" W-what _HAPPEND_ HERE?!"

* * *

" W-what HAPPENED HERE?!" Is what Kusajishi Yachiru heard. She didn't really understand why Nana-Nana was pretending like she didn't know anything. Or was she Nana-Nana?

She squinted her eyes at the older fukotaicho, and that's when she noticed that Byakuya was with her.

"** AHA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW BYAKUSHI WAS WORKING FOR AIZENNEE TOO!**"

Silence

...

...

...

...

And, finally after a moment of silence, Byakuya glared at the Pink Terror. And sternly asked.

" Kusajishi-fukotaicho, are you implying that_ I_ work under that filthy traitor, Aizen Sousuke?"

Both Soifon and Nanao, turned their eyes towards Yachiru, and waited for her answer. Soifon had a good guess of what her answer would be, but Nanao was still clueless.

Yachiru had a mocking smile on as she looked at Byakuya. " Playing dumb, eh Byakushi?"

She paused for a moment letting the information get to him good. Then she continued.

" Or are you really Byakushi?" Asked Yachiru with a very wide grin.

* * *

Byakuya, by all means knew this girl was abnormal. But this was even beyond the little vice-captains imagination.

What ever made her think that he worked under Aizen. He would never know. And to add a boot to that, she practically destroyed half of another divisions barracks.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Soifon, standing there in her Onmitsukido, sleeveless battle uniform. That could only mean one thing. _Shunko_.

What else could have caused the explosion? Besides Kido, and Yachiru. But it was obvious that Soifon had used Shunko.

" Soifon-taicho, I'm assuming that you used your special move Shunko. Am I correct?"

Soifon just stood there for a moment. Then with a heavy sigh she explained everything before Yachiru decided to explain for her.

" Don't try to blame things on me Byakuya. She told me to." countered Soifon while pointing a finger towards Yachiru.

Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow, as he never thought that Soifon would give into others commands so easily. Unless it was a direct order from the Captain-Commander.

" And you, of all people gave in to her so quickly? I'm sure there is a reason behind it." replied Byakuya calmly with a hint of amusement.

At this Soifon shifted uneasily. " Well... She did say that i'll get a special addition black cat that meows, if I do as she says." She finished with a sheepish smile.

Byakuya didn't know how to reply to that, as THE deadly Soifon, with dangerous speed and a cunning Zanpakuto. Had just gave in to a pink haired annoying little girl with abnormal reflexes?! All for a stupid black cat that would resemble _that_ Were-Cat !? He was honestly lost for words, he looked up towards Soifon's deadliness and gracefulness, and her power but this was just too low. Luckily Nanao was still standing in her spot and she decided to ask the questions this time.

" And...you actually fell for that?! She was bribing you!" exclaimed a very angry Nanao.

Yachiru looked up from the paper she had been staring at and pouted at was Nanao had just said.

**" HEY! I WAS GOING TO GIVE HER THE CAT!"**

Right at that moment, Kyoraku walked in.

" Ahhh, there you are Nanao-chan! I was wondering were you were! You know I had this strange dream where I was sleeping and you were doing paperwork. Then Kuchiki-taicho came in to talk to you, then a big explosion happened that blew up half of our barracks and no other Shinigami from our division was in sight just...you...and..." He faded off once he looked at his surroundings.

Everyone was looking at Kyoraku oddly, even Yachiru was giving her full attention now.

"Wow! Looks like my dream came true!" Exclaimed the lazy captain with a wolf whistle.

* * *

**WOW! Very late update. Sorry! Now you might be thinking that everything went off topic. BUT! The funeral will still happen just a few turn of events before Yachiru throws the actual funeral. Oh, and if some stuff doesn' seem right like the way this chapter is portrayed, that's because I can only really update on my Blackberry Playbook since my computer isn't working well at the moment. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4: To Heuco Mundo!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Sooo it has been a while since I updated. Thats because I've been busy. And it takes time structuring the plot. And I know I spelled "fukutaicho wrong in the last chapters. Forgive me, I have no idea why I did that, but I fixed it now so yeah. I might not go back to the chapters and fix it but I will for the upcoming ones including this one. Also there seems to be two different spellings for "taicho" the other one being "taichou" I'm sticking to the first one. Oh and I also changed the rating just to me safe. There will be blood and fights and cussing. Thats not really anything new, but just wanted to make sure.**

**Okay! Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Wow! Looks like my dream came true!" Exclaimed the lazy captain with a wolf whistle.

Nanao just started at her captain. She wasn't sure what to say or do. But all she could do at the moment is stare at Kyoraku. And finally when she collected herself, Nanao managed to reply.

"Really taicho? _Really_?". Her voice came out like a mouse squeaking for its life.

" Half of our barracks got demolished, we've been accused of working under Aizen. And all you can say is that your dream came true?" " Taicho, I don't know how and why you would dream of your surrounding. But what I do know is that... YOU AS THE CAPTAIN OF THIS DIVISION, MUST SOLVE THIS PROBLEM BECAUSE YOUR DIVISION JUST GOT BLOWN UP! AND YOU AS A CAPTAIN, ARE RESPOSIBLE FOR YOUR DIVISION!"

...

...

...

...

Everyone in the room was silent, staring at the fukutaicho that had just blown her head, and lectured Kyoraku. But then the silence was broken from a random outburst, from...yours truly.

" HI SHUN-SHUN!" Waved Yachiru.

Kyoraku, still trying to think of the lecture his Nanao-chan had just given him. Let himself to turn his head and reply to the bubble-gum haired girl.

"Oh, Yachiru-chan. I didn't know you were here! Hello!"

Yachiru suddenly lost the smile on her face at the moment she realized that, the Shun-Shun she was looking at, wasn't Shun-Shun. Because it would only make sense that Nana wasn't Nana so her captain would be fake to. Right? ' _The real ones are probably in Heuco Mundo.' ' OH NO! They must be hollows in reality!' ' Or, turned into hollows by Aizennee!'_

" Soi-Soi! Were leaving and holding an EMERGENCY SWA meeting!" Claimed Yachiru proudly.

Soifon, who lost interest in the whole thing when the silence was broken. Snapped back into reality from her Yoruichi- sama daydream, replied like a good little girl waiting for a cookie. " Ho! Lets leave at once. But what about Ise?"

" Don't worry about Nana-Nana, She would later be our guest of honor." A creepy smile played its way on Yachiru's lips, before doing her epic evil laugh. **_" AIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAHAHAHHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!"_**

Everyone had to cover their ears. Because holy shit, it was ear -splitting. Oh, and that goes for everyone but Byakuya. He figured that he was way too cool to cover his ears, instead he endured it.

" Okay lets go" Said Soifon lethargically. Then a puff of smoke appeared, which stunned the three remaining. While Byakuya guessed that it was Kusajishi's doing, as the smoke looked dangerously similar to the one that was in the shrine room.

" Later Byakushi, Nana, Shun-Shun. I will uncover this mystery behind this and Ru-chans death."

With that, the two Shinigami disappeared. " Uhhh, not trying to ruin the questionable moment we are having but, what just happened?" Asked a very confused Shunsei.

Nanao, was still angry at her captain, and even more angry with Yachiru. HOW COULD SHE RUIN HER PERFECT LECTURE?! And to add a boot to that, Kyoraku seemed to have forgotten everything she said.

" Taicho, that was normal. Well not really but still. Whats more important is that HOW COULD YOU LET IT GO SO EASILY?!" Taking a deep breath, she continued. MUST I GIVE YOU ANOTHER LECTURE? BECUASE I DON'T MIND, I'M HAVING A TERRIBLE DAY, AND I WISH THAT IT DOES NOT GET ANY WORSE. SO I'LL BE IN MY QUARTERS. TRYING TO STAY AWAY FROM KARMA!"

Kyoraku, still stared at his vice-captain. Wondering if she was sick.

" Nanao-chan, you should get some sleep. You look like you want to rip my head off or somethin'. "

Nanao's bottom left eyelid twitched, and she forced a scary smile on her face. " Good idea taicho! I'll just be in my room, not getting involved at ALL. Later taicho!" With that the young woman skipped away. She was most defiantly out of character.

* * *

" Alright, everyones finally here."

After that whole 8th Division incident, the emergency meeting was of course held in the Kuchiki manor. And currently Yachiru was gathering her epic manly-woman army (as she called them) to investigate more on the situation.

" Umm, Ya-Chairwoman, why are we all here?" Asked Matsumoto Rangiku fukutaicho of the 10th.

Yachiru peeked up from the clipboard in her hands and answered the big-breasted womans astute question.

"We are here because of a deadly and cruel act of our said comrades. And one of those comrades was a sister to us and our vice-president. But as you all can see; Nana-Nana can't -and won't be joining us again. So therefore I, as the president elect Nem-Nem as our vice-president from hereafter."

Everyone was shocked by Yachiru's very mature and reasonable speech.

Taking a deep breath, she then again continued. " And we lost another sister -Kuchiki Rukia or Ru-chan is presumed dead by the hands of Kyoraku Shunsei and Ise Nanao. Both were suspected to be working under Aizen Sousoke. For how long they have held hands with Aizenee, we don't know. _BUT_!" Yachiru slammed her fist on the wooden desk. " WHAT WE DO KNOW IS THAT: WE MUST AVANGE OUR SOLE CHAPPY LOVER! Thank you."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No one raised their voices for two minutes, and no one knew what to say to the speech that was just performed. During the speech, Nemu was blushing madly due to the fact she was recognized as the vice-president. But another part of her was wondering if all this was true; even though Kusajishi-sama seemed to be very serious about it.

" U-umm, Chairwoman? I know you said that Kyoraku-taicho and Ise-fukutaicho are working for Aizen, but how can we really know the truth?" Asked Kotetsu Isane, a very tall girl and fukutaicho of the 4th.

The said chairwoman had a very sneaky and dangerous plan. " We will know the truth when our plan to go to Heuco Mundo succeeds."

Everyone in the room looked content for a while, " Sure, Heuco Mundo it is!" they cheered. But then, " WAIT, WHAT? HEUCO MUNDO?!" all of the female shinigami (excluding Yachiru) eyes widen at the crazy idea.

" D-demo, Chairwoman we can't just make such a rash decision without the sou-taicho's approval, maybe you mistook something." Hinamori Momo obviously did NOT like this idea of going to such a place and knowing that Aizen-taicho was there.

Yachiru didn't seem to care one bit about Yamamoto's approval nor did she notice Momo's number one fear of going into the enemies territory. " Daijobu! Gramps wont mind us going. I'm positive!"

She then looked around making sure there were no more questions. When she heard no more, Yachiru gave out her command " YOSH MINNA! Lets get going!" she said as she gesticulated.

* * *

" Taicho! Are you saying that she thinks the 8th plus you work under Aizen?!

Byakuya's eye slightly twiched. " Renji, thats what I have been telling for the past 7 minutes. He solidly replied. It looked like Renji wanted to ask another question, so before it happens Byakuya left the office room. His actions puzzled Renji even more. Poor guy was pretty bad in the brains department.

" What the hell is up with him?" The red head asked no one in particular as he slumped back into his work chair.

* * *

" Okay, I actually forgot something " everyone groaned at this as they thought they were finally ready to start this mission. " BUT! Don't worry my childern -" " Childern?" Rangiku cut her off " we are all older then you!" " - this won't take long, all we have to do is pick two people to ambush Nana and gring her here, but bounded." " Sounds easy right!?" No one dared to answer. None of the females wanted to be picked, but Yachiru never takes a 'no' for an answer, so they had to shut the hell up and live with whatever choice she makes.

" Soi-Soi and Kiyo-Kiyo, you two will attack Nana-Nana! YAAAAAAY!" The Pink Terror started jumping around the secret base, while everyone else - especially the Chosen Ones looked very pale.

" Now, hurry up so we can continue with the plan" Kiyone and Soifon both looked at each other, not knowing what else to do so without a word they both vanished.

Just as they vanished, Yachiru looked up towards the ceiling and smiled a competitive smile " We will win for sure!" She cheered by herself. Meanwhile while Yachiru was working out her manly woman army, someone was lurking in the shadows outside; hearing every word that was said. And just like that the shady figure disappeared...

* * *

**AANND... Thats a wrap for this chapter! This took way too long to write. But school is in the and homework is a bitch, so posting will take some time. But anyways who is that figure? I have no clue myself.. LOL ya haven't decided yet, if you have any suggestions on who the figure should be let me know! I'm accepting any kinds of requests. Please review! It'll help alot!**

**See ya next time! :3**


End file.
